Letting Him Go
by what.it.takes
Summary: Sometimes, letting go is the best thing you can do, not that it's easy or fun of any sort. But, a necessity to move on and let that other person move on as well. It's time for Katie to let Fred go.


A/N: Thanks for checking this out :) I don't own the characters, but I had a lot of fun using them in the story. Please review after you've read it, if you could spare the 3 seconds it takes to write a simple comment (I timed it :P) Thanks!

Her feet moved lithely across the snowy ground, ice crackling under the bottom of her old faded red Converses. They stopped, and she stood there for a moment. To an outsider, it must have looked a bit queer. A tiny girl, pale as the moon, with dark tangled hair whipping around her in the wind, wearing nothing but a ratty old pair of jeans, a long sleeved black t shirt and a pair of old shoes in the freezing weather, standing atop a hill on Christmas Eve.

She read the engraving on the beautiful white marble stone, sticking out of the snow. The tree above occasionally dropping small amounts of snow around her.

_Fred Gideon Weasley_

_April 1, 1978-May 2, 1998_

_Loving brother, twin, son, friend, boyfriend._

_Can you tell who's who now Mum?_

Katie let out a choked laugh. It had been in his will. Him insisting that that was to be the last line. In a way, it was fitting. She smiled at the titles on there, quietly drawing her wand from her back jean pocket, along with a crumpled piece of paper. She knelt on the ground and slowly uncrumpled the paper with her free hand. She took a long look at one line on it, her eyes never straying. And without another moments waste, murmured something under her breathe while tracing the title _girlfriend_. IT glowed a sharp white for a few seconds, before the word disappeared entirely. She murmured something again, and this time traced a different word in it's place.

She smiled and put he wand back in her pocket, and started to dig a small hole with her hands, through the snow and part of the hard dirt. She finally stopped and tugged a small pouch off from where it had been hanging around her neck. She had asked Harry to borrow his moleskin bag. From it, she pulled out a picture, two pieces of jewelry, a small flier of sorts, a piece of candy, and pair of dice.

She smiled at the picture, with its torn edges and faded ink. They all were by the lake, it had been her fifth year. Angelina was sitting on George's lap, Alicia was laughing with Lee about something, and Fred and herself were leaning back against the tree, his arms around her shoulders. She tapped the photo once, and watched a silver sheet of liquid seem to run down and around the photo. A seal that the object the charm was placed on could not be harmed by anything, whether nature or time.

Next, she picked up the dice. "_It's all a game of chance, Kates. You just have to roll and hope you got a good set to work with. We just have to hope it's in our cards, or dice for this matter, to live." _She rolled the shining red dice in her hands. But it hadn't been in the dice, not for Fred. She wondered if he had known it, and done exactly what he knew would help her. She put the same charm on the dice that she had the photo.

The flier was simply for WWW's second grand opening. On the bottom, it read _In honor and memory of Fred Weasley, the co-founder and one of Hogwarts' greatest pranksters of all time. _The same charm was placed on that, and a small bag of Fizzing Whizbees. She always felt like she was floating when she kissed Fred. The charm was placed on them, and a silver necklace was next. It had a thin chain, and a sapphire oval pendant hung from it. The color of his eyes, and what he had given to her for her seventeenth birthday. The charm was placed, and she set it down.

The second piece of jewelry was a simpel gold band the charm was put on it, and she pulled out another ring, with a similar gold band, but with a small sapphire on it, and a tiny diamond on either side of it. She charmed it, and slipped this ring on her ring-finger, and kissing the other ring-band and setting it down with the other objects, and moving them all into the hole she had dug.

She crumpled piece of paper had been a letter Fred had left for her in his will. She tapped it, watching the silver glide over the paper, before placing it in the hole with all the other things. She covered it back up with dirt, making sure to pack it in and cover the dirt with snow.

Katie Bell then got up, brushed her hands off on her jeans and let her head fall back as she breathed in deeply, and slowly exhaled. She then straightened up, let a small smile grace her lips and walked down the hill, and into George's waiting arms.

"I let him go, George... I let him go." And there were tears and he hugged her, clutching her as hard as she clutched on to him because, truthfully, at that moment, they needed each other. And when they broke apart, he smiled at the ring, and they walked back to the Burrow. And up on that granite stone, the newly engraved words _fiancée _shone a pure white, and slowly settled into the stone. And like the ring on Katie's finger, it never left it's spot.


End file.
